The present invention relates to a device or method for detecting a condition of interior of a vehicle.
Known as a related art technique for detecting the condition of a passenger, a driver, or an object in the interior of a vehicle, is, for example, a device which detects the presence or absence of a vehicle's occupant or the weight of the vehicle's occupant as a measurement device for determining the necessity or non-necessity of inflation of an airbag. The detection device includes a seat switch for informing of the presence of the vehicle's occupant when a load of a constant value or higher is applied to the surface of its seat, or a load sensor for measuring a weight applied to a seat.
Also known as a device for detecting a condition of a vehicle's occupant seat is a device which judges the condition of a used seat with use of a single imaging device and a plurality of spot light sources (for example, JP-A-2004-69687).